Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! __TOC__ Stimmen bei Abstimmungen Neues Thema, ich würde vorschlagen, dass man Stimmen nicht wieder zurückziehen kann, und diese somit verbindlich sind wenn man einmal abgestimmt hat. Es nervt nämlich schon wenn man vorne liegt und dann plötzlich jemand die Stimme zurücknimmt und dann für jemanden anderen stimmt (nur als Beispiel). [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Ich werde mal mit Jade darüber reden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst es ihnen theoretisch gar nicht verbieten. Wenn man am 17. Juni seine Stimme abgibt und der, für den man stimmt, drei Tage später inaktiv wird, zieht man seine Stimme zurück. Und so muss man schon vom Allgemeinen her sagen, dass man seine Stimme zurückziehen dürfen muss. Wenn man seine Stimme aber zurückzieht um selbst zu gewinnen, ist es einfach egoistisch und unfair. Ich hab ne Idee Bima. Wir sehen uns in ICQ. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab wieder für Matoro gestimmt, Skorp-Orp :) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:21, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bitte bewerte Bitte bewerte mal Raumschiff Enterprise 16 und das, was von Raumschiff Enterprise 17 schon zu lesen ist. Übermorgen stelle ich First Warpship ins Wiki [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:13, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) In nächster Zeit werde ich wohl nicht zum lesen kommen, weil ich viel lernen muss. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Abbruch Brech die Übertragung im ICQ ab, es reagiert gar nicht mehr! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:21, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ah ok, dann ignorier meine neue Nachricht nicht XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mein ehemaliges Problem Alles hat sich gelöst. Heute in Kunst haben wir unsere Bilder zurückbekommen. Sie wollte von mir wissen, wie ich ihr Bild beurteile. SIe hatte darauf eine 2+, ich auf meines eine 1-. Also hab ich gesagt, dass das Bild ne 1 verdient hätte. Durch ihre Frage habe ich bereits gemerkt, dass sie mich wieder mag. Und danach haben wir noch einige Zeit geredet. Alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Danke der Nachfrage. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]]right|100px 15:45, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) und dein konkurrent? Wie schaut der jetzt aus der Wäsche? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''Rollback Helios]] (Talk)30px 17:29, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) freut mich zu hören, und freut mich für dich. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:29, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Eh, ja. Ich wollte nur sagen, ihr habt mich ja am Samstag zu einem Rollback gemacht, und genau an dem Tag war ich beim Freund, da habe ich es gemerkt und in die Unterschrift gesetzt usw. Doch danach kam ich nicht mehr ran an den Rechner, somit wollte ich nur sagen, das ich ab heute wieder aktiv bin. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:16, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ok. Danke für die Info. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:41, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achja, und am Donnerstag fahren wir eine Woche in den Urlaub, dann setzte mich bitte nicht in die "Inaktiven" Liste (falls es die noch gibt) und lass mir bitte die Rollback-Rechte. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:45, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) solange ich bescheid weiß ist alles ok. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:46, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich hier die Rollbacks aktualisieren? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 19:24, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke Ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken, dass ihr alle so zu mir gehalten habt, als ich Liebeskummer hatte. Daran erkennt man echte Freunde. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]]right|100px 20:19, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Viro: Ja, da sollt ihr euch eintragen. @Matoro: Kein Problem. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 21:22, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wahlen Ich schaff es nicht meinen Vezon für das BdM zu nominieren, knnst du das machen oder es mir genauer erklären. Bei mir kommt immer das bild nicht der Link[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 11:17, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du darfst nicht das hier eingeben: blablablabla, sondern du musst den Link der Seite angeben wo du hinkommst wenn du auf das Bild klickst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:19, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) dann steht da aber das: 1[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 11:27, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nominiere DRA[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Vezon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 11:39, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) stimmt, hab ich total vergessen XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:40, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meine Stimme ist fix egal welcher artikel sonst kommt[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 11:40, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, anscheinend hab ich die Geschichte richtig rübergebracht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ichs sags dir auch noch 100-mal, das ist der beste artikel des wikis[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 11:43, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) schön dass du das so siehst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Ich hatte heute Sportfest. Jetzt bin ich bis 18/19 Uhr im Wiki. Gibt es eigentlich eine Vorlage MdM und eine Vorlage ehemaliger MdM? In meinem Wiki gibt es sowas. Allerdings meine ich damit Boxen auf der Benutzerseite. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:41, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achja: Es gibt auch noch keine Vorlage Rollback. Das müsste dann auf die Benutzerseiten von Helios und Viro. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danach wollte ich auch mal fragen. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:05, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noch nicht, aber ich kann eine machen wenn ihr wollt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:15, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ob eine Vorlage MdM notwendig ist weiß ich nicht, aber ehemaliger MdM nicht, weil der Benutzer schon in der Kategorie ist. Über eine Vorlage werde ich jedoch mal mit den anderen Admins reden, ob sie die Idee für nötig halten. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:27, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noch was: Wie sieht das mit dem AdM aus. Der muss doch auch erneuert werden, oder? (Weiss nicht, ob ich das schon mal angesprochen habe) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 15:39, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Helios geschrieben, dass er die Vorlage aktuallisieren soll. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Äh, wie kann mann sich bei den Rollbacks eintragen? Ich kenne den Code dafür nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:30, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wo sieht man, seit wann man im Wiki ist? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:31, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) in der Bog-Zeile steht glaube ich "Beiträge" da suchst du deine erste Bearbeitung. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:40, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kann momentan nicht so oft on kommen Ich muss mich noch sehr um meine Storys kümmern. Ich schreib sie ja momentan auf Word. Also kann ich nicht so viel hier tun, aber nur momentan. Ab nächster Woche bin ich wieder voll da. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:07, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) okay, danke für die Info. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:47, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also... Meine Prüfungen sind endlich vorbei, das heißt ich kann wieder aktiver werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:19, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das freut mich sehr.Ich mag Wiki´s mit aktiven Benutzern xDDDDD (Helios, nur grad nicht angemeldet,sry, zu faul) Bewertet bitte diese Geschichte! Bad Game Sie ist ist eine meiner wohl gnadenlosesten und brutalsten Storys. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 08:50, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Boss, bist du on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:24, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ähnlich wie Arenakämpfe, oder so... Bioniclemaster724, ich möchte ich dir eine wichtige Frage stellen: Darf ich eine eigene Projektseite erstellen, in der ICH der Leiter bin(Aber auch NUR dort!!)? Dort möchte ich sowas wie Arenakämpfe machen, wo die Benutzer ihre MoCs gegenseitig in den Kamf schicken. Natürlich wird auch von jedem beschrieben was sein Charakter alles kann, und am Ende entscheiden die Benutzer wer gewinnen soll! Na, was hälst du davon? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 17:20, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jade meint es ist ok! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 17:22, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde das ist eine gute Idee, nimm diese Seite: Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction: Arenakämpfe [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Probleme Ich kann demnächst nicht oft, wenn überhaupt, on kommen. Ich hab probleme mit meinem Bildschirm, der funktioniert nicht mehr richtig, also nicht wundern wenn ich nicht da bin. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:30, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Verstanden. Ich bin sicher Jade wird es schaffen sonst springe ich ein ;-) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:44, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Müsstest du als Admin sowieso XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:42, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich schaffe das auch. XD;-) Aber wenn es mal um ne "ernstere" Endscheidung geht werde ich Nath kontaktieren oder veruchen ob du an dem Tag on bist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 18:58, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich versuche jeden Tag on zu kommen, aber mein bescheuerter Bildschirm spielt da nicht mit, und mit Nath meinte ich, dass er allgemein öfter on sein sollte, er ist immerhin nicht ohne Grund Admin. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:04, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Kannst du das bitte löschen? Danke. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:23, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Super Moc von Brickshelf Sieh dir den mal an http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/LOVEJOINT/Bionicle/Clara/7clara2f.jpg Von wem ist dieser Beitrag? Ich persönlich finde die MOC zu übertrieben... [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:13, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine neue Story Ich habe mir vor nicht langer Zeit die Geschichten von "Universe in Danger" gelesen. Ich muss sagen: echt super! Manches erinnert mich aber an Avatar. Aber ansonsten hast du dir Mühe gemacht! Gresh18 11:56, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)